Crush
"'Crush'" is a song recorded by singer David Archuleta. "Crush" was met with positive reviews by many critics. Lauren and Dani Cimorelli covered the song and uploaded the video to their shared YouTube channel on March 24, 2010. Prior to singing, the girls answered some questions from fans. The two also gave shout-outs to various users from Formspring.Description from video reads: **SHOUTOUTS** 321hershey orangepeel224 nicmarch JBswifee themiles5 Kwamir Phillipe 321hershey mileyforever6000 Laurennbubzee allyouneedislove37 Asianbacon28 sonofapoker1234 OhLiikeWhoa breana123100 dramacrazy7 PrincessEiya emlovesdawgs79 anicesio maddie1412 Jeanette8282 grace﻿ from california xAShleyyyProductions Starlett21222 tinkerbell101lover moviestarsrock AldinaandBreadenShow JaylorStory Smiley789101 Neha aka Niharika XxWendyMeganxX TheOppositeShow BENA MARISSE PAREDES SILAYRO JustinDrewBieberGirl Stephanie A. kaily20101 Erika Rabara & Samantha Ruth Lahoz. Kackie Lyrics '''Dani': I hung up the phone tonight Something happened for the first time Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush (Lauren: What a rush) 'Cause the possibility That you could ever feel the same way About me is just too much, just too much (Lauren: Just too much) Lauren: Why do I keep running from the truth? All I ever think about is you You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized And I just got to know Lauren and Dani: Do you ever think when you're all alone All that we can be, where this thing can go? Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it really just another crush? Do you catch a breath when I look at you? Are you holding back like the way I do? 'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away But I know this crush ain't going away Ain't going away Lauren: Does it ever cross your mind When we're hanging, spending time, boy? Lauren and Dani: We're just friends? Is there more? Is there more? Dani: See it's a chance we've gotta take 'Cause I believe that we can make this into Lauren and Dani: Something that will last, last forever Dani: Forever Lauren and Dani: Do you ever think when you're all alone All that we could be, where this thing could go? Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it really just another crush? Do you catch a breath when I look at you? Are you holding back like the way I do? 'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away But I know this crush ain't going away Ain't going away Dani: Why do I keep running from the truth? (Lauren: Why do I keep running?) All I ever think about is you (Lauren: All I ever think about) You got me hypnotized Lauren and Dani: So mesmerized Dani: And I just got to know Lauren and Dani: Do you ever think when you're all alone All that we could be, where this thing could go? Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it really just another crush? Do you catch a breath when I look at you? Are you holding back like the way I do? 'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away But I know this crush ain't going away Ain't going away Ain't going away Video Gallery References Category:Covers Category:Covers by Sugar and Spice